


"Personal" by HRVY - Yona of the Dawn Version

by LJF



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, HRVY (Musician)
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, Song Parody, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: Parody of the song"Personal" by HRVYfrom the perspective of Yona.





	"Personal" by HRVY - Yona of the Dawn Version

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, anytime it says "he," it's refering to Soo-Won. If I'm talking about any of the other characters, I call them by name or title ("Dad," "friends," "Dragons," etc.)

[Verse 1]  
I don't know why'd you do this to me  
You're so cruel  
You'd be changing like  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I got told danger follows everywhere you go  
But I still be like  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

  
[Pre-Chorus]  
This the part where my dad's gonna get hurt  
I never listened but Dad didn't deserve it  
I was young and he was my first love  
So they say that you fight and you learn  
  
[Chorus 1]  
Like yeah he gon' stab your dad  
Oh yeah and he'll win over your friends oh yeah  
Make them think you were dead  
Every time he sees you he says  
Don't take it personal  
(Don't take it personal)  
Every time he sees you he says  
  
[Verse 2]  
Who else knows  
All my dragons starin' at my hair  
Something's telling me  
No no no no no no no no no  
  
[Pre-Chorus]  
This the part where my dad's gonna get hurt  
I never listened but Dad didn't deserve it  
I was young and he was my first love  
So they say that you fight and you learn  
  
  
[Chorus 1]  
Like yeah he gon' stab your dad  
Oh yeah and he'll win over your friends oh yeah  
Make them think you were dead  
Every time he sees you he says  
Don't take it personal  
(Don't take it personal)  
Every time he sees you he says  
  
[Bridge]  
He might do you some favours  
Sweet smile but he dangerous  
He was only gon' kill you  
Drive me crazy like  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
He might do you some favours  
Sweet smile but he dangerous  
He was only gon' kill you  
Drive me crazy like  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
[Chorus 2]

Like yeah he gon' stab your dad  
Oh yeah and he'll win over your friends oh yeah  
Make them think you were dead  
Every time he sees you he says

Yeah he gon' stab your dad  
Oh yeah and he'll win over your friends oh yeah  
Make them think you were dead  
Every time he sees you he says

Yeah he gon' stab your dad  
Oh yeah and he'll win over your friends oh yeah  
Make them think you were dead  
Every time he sees you he says

Don't take it personal  
(Don't take it personal)  
Every time he sees you he says

**Author's Note:**

> What on earth did I just write...IDEK...
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://ljf613.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
